


Spielstunde

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Deutsch | German, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Jeder braucht hin und wieder mal eine Pause von der Arbeit. Auch die Mitglieder der Decepticon Justice Division.





	Spielstunde

Die Bar war laut, stickig und voll. Eine billige Absteige, wo sich verbrauchte Bots tummelten. Es roch stechend nach hochgradigem Energon, ausgebrannten Motoren und die stark verbrauchte Luft lag schwer auf den Rüstungen des hiesigen Gesindels. Geistesabwesend polierte der Barkeeper ein leeres Glas, während ein paar Mechs betrunken halb auf der Theke lagen und zufrieden grunzten. Kaum jemand bemerkte die klappernden Fensterläden, als ein kalter Wind durch die Straße pfiff.

Die Gäste des Lokals unterhielten sich angeregt, spielten Karten oder waren so betrunken, dass sie kaum noch reagierten. Diese Stimmung war nicht neu. Oft sah man abends dieselben Gesichter, die man am Vortag bereits ertragen musste. Doch leider konnte sich die Bar nur durch jene Stammgäste am Leben erhalten. Kaum jemand traute sich mehr in diese abgelegene Gegend, mitten in einem zerbombten Stadtviertel auf Cybertron. Dieser Ort war vor langer Zeit dicht bebaut und voller Leben. Seitdem der Krieg vorbei war, gab es nur noch ein paar hundert Gebäude, welche noch halbwegs in Takt und bewohnbar waren. Die Autobots hatten alle Servos voll zu tun den Planet komplett neu zu restaurieren und keiner konnte erwarten, dass sie ausgerechnet hier anfangen würden.

Umso überraschender war es, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und eine große Gestalt das letzte Licht der flackernden Straßenlaternen verdeckte. Bis auf den Barkeeper schien niemand den Schatten in der Eingangstür zu bemerken. Der Fremde ließ seine Blicke schweifen, bis er einen Tisch mit drei Mechs fixierte. Mit schweren Schritten bewegte sich der Unbekannte auf die kleine Gruppe zu und schlenderte summend den Gang zwischen den anderen Gästen hinunter.  
Inzwischen wurde die gepanzerte Gestalt auch von den meisten anderen wahrgenommen. Sein EM-Feld war stark und dominant. Es drückte alle Anwesenden fast schon körperlich runter.

Der Barkeeper konnte durch das sperrige Licht immer noch nicht viel erkennen, doch diese summende Melodie jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer durch den Funken. Die starken Reaktionen seiner Gäste machten den Eindruck nicht besser. Schnell verließen alle nahe dem Ausgang das Lokal, die anderen erstarrten und verkrochen sich teilweise unter den Tischen. Erst als eine Glühlampe über dem großen Bot aufflackerte, erkannte der Barkeeper diese unverkennbare Maske. Mit einem panischen Quietschen ließ er sich schlagartig unter die Theke fallen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte.

Unbeirrt fanden die massiven Schritte vor den drei Mechs ein Ende. Schnell zog sich der Fremde einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich zu dem Trio und riss sie somit aus ihrem intensiven Gespräch, welches sie scheinbar bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt abgelenkt hatte. Die Erkenntnis kam sofort, als sechs Optiken den Störenfried musterten. Schlagartig machte sich Panik breit und im Augenwinkel konnten sie noch flüchtende Bots erkennen.

„Guten Abend“, seufzte der Neuzugang unangenehm zufrieden und lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den wackligen Tisch. „Irgendwie hätte ich mir denken können, dass ich dich in einem solchen Schuppen finden würde.“, sprach er weiter und schaute zu seiner rechten Seite. Dort befand sich ein Mench dem das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er zitterte, seine Zahnplatten klapperten und ihm lief unwillkürlich ein Tropfen Kühlflüssigkeit die Wange hinunter.

„Willst du mich gar nicht begrüßen, Hunting Knife? Weißt du, das ist ziemlich unhöflich von dir.“

Der angesprochene Mech schluckte schwer und öffnete den Mund, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus. Er musste mehrmals seinen Vocalizer neu starten, bis er endlich seine zittrige Stimme wiederfand. „T-Tarn… H-Hallo…“  
Diese Antwort brachte ihm eine neue summende Melodie ein. Sie war etwas schneller, als wäre sein neuer Tischnachbar nun besserer Laune.  
Hunting Knife zupfte sich nervös an der sensiblen Halsverkabelung und schluckte erneut. Mit flehenden Optiken schaute er auf seine Kameraden, die wie erstarrt waren. Ein Räuspern ließ seine Blicke wieder nach links schnellen. Angespannt zwang sich der ehemalige Decepticon ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und ignorierte weitere Tropfen Kühlflüssigkeit auf seiner Beschichtung.  
„Tarn… W-Was verschafft uns diese E-Ehre…?“

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Diese Aussage kam mit einer brutalen Endgültigkeit, die den Anwesenden das Energon in den Leitungen gefrieren ließ. Zufrieden summend drehte sich der massive Panzer leicht zur Seite und blickte zu seinen vollkommen verstummten Tischnachbarn.  
„Ich muss Hunting Knife jetzt leider mitnehmen. Irgendwelche Einwände?“ Die Stimme war ruhig, aber sie schickte einen gefährlichen Puls in ihre Funken.  
Verzweifelte Blicke flogen zu ihrem todgeweihten Kameraden und hefteten sich dann energisch auf den Tisch. Einer von ihnen zerbiss sich zittern die Unterlippe, doch beide schüttelten die Köpfe.

Tarn wandte sich wieder nach rechts und legte seine schwere Hand auf die fremde Schulter. „Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Tarn und zog den ehemaligen ‘Con mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich, um ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen gemächlich vor sich her zu treiben.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, blieb dem verängstigen Mech erneut die Luft weg. Dort standen sie. Die Mitglieder der Decepticon Justiz Division. Um sie herum schwirrte eine gefährliche Aura die Verheißung versprach. Doch bevor Hunting Knife irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf und alles wurde schwarz. Das letzte was er mitbekam, war dämonisches Gelächter.

—–

Stöhnend erwachte der Ex’Con und hielt sich hektisch den Kopf. Was um alles auf Cybertron war das? Wurde er KO geschlagen? Seine Optiken flackerten langsam online. Seine Sicht war zuerst leicht verschwommen, sodass er seine Sehnerven mehrmals neustarten musste, bevor er ein klares Bild bekam. Er war in… einer Zelle. Die Wände waren kahl und die Gitterstäbe massiv. Sein Körper fühlte sich komisch an, als würde er sich bewegen. Ob er in einem Schiff war?

Mit schwachen Kniegelenken raffte sich Hunting Knife auf und hielt sich erneut den Kopf, bevor er gegen die Barren stolperte. Laut seufzend lehnte er sich gegen sie und hielt seine Gesichtsplatte gegen eine Stange, sodass er den Raum vor sich mustern konnte. An der Decke hingen Ketten, an der Wand waren ein paar beunruhigende Werkzeuge und es roch nach altem Energon. Das war kein gutes Zeichen… Ganz und gar nicht…

Doch gerade als Hunting Knife auf seine wackligen Knie fallen und verzweifelt stöhnen wollte, sprang etwas großes gegen die Gitterstäbe, sodass er aus Reflex nach hinten fiel und sich auf dem Boden panisch gegen die Rückwand der Zelle drückte. Ein Sparkeater!

Sofort hämmerte sein Funke schmerzhaft in seinem Gehäuse. Woher in Primus Namen kam dieses Vieh?! Ob es die D.J.D. gefressen hat…? Hektisch atmend schob sich der Gefangene wieder auf seine Beine, um noch weiter von der Bestie wegzukommen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Kette um den Hals des Tieres auf. Und erst jetzt hörte er dieses Kichern…

„Nein, nein, nein. Das ist Pfui! Du kriegst erst Fresschen, wenn Tarn es erlaubt.“ Eine rote Gestalt mit jeweils einer großen Spule auf den Schultern tauchte in der Tür auf. Mit ruhigen Schritten und einem erschreckend freundlichen Lächeln trat der Mech an die Gefängniszelle heran und streichelte dem Sparkeater liebevoll über den Kopf. Hunting Knife wusste um wen es sich handelte. Kaon. Und scheinbar stimmten die Gerüchte…

Der Kommunikationsoffizier der D.J.D. war tatsächlich blind. Leere Höhlen, die normalerweise mit Optiken gefüllt gewesen wären, schienen ihn trotz allem anzustarren. Es war wirklich sehr beunruhigend… Noch mehr als ohnehin schon.  
Das fremde EM-Feld stach den ehemaligen Decepticon wie Nadelstiche. Eine unangenehme elektrische Ladung lag in der Luft und füllte den Raum mit schwachen, statischen Ladungen.

„Tarn hat gesagt, Vos soll sich um dich kümmern.“, sprach Kaon weiterhin freundlich und kraulte sein skurriles Haustier hinter dem Ohr. „Bei unserem letzten Ausflug musste er auf das Schiff aufpassen und konnte nicht mit uns jagen, darum darf er heute mit dir spielen. Du hättest erleben müssen wie er sich darüber gefreut hat! Es wird sicher großen Spaß machen.“, lachte der rote Mech sympathisch. „Und wir dürfen dabei zugucken.“ Der Sparkeater schaute erwartungsvoll zu seinem Herrchen, als wenn er verstanden hätte was Kaon soeben sagte.

Hunting Knife schluckte hart. Er hatte gehört, dass Vos der Wissenschaftler und provisorischer Arzt der Mannschaft war. Und ein gestörter Psychopath… Wie passend, dachte er.

„B-Bitte… E-Es ist so Primus verdammt lange her, dass ich die Decepticons verließ! Meine Einheit war gefallen… Ich hatte die Wahl den Autobots zu helfen oder getötet zu werden! Und nachdem ich lediglich versucht habe mein Leben zu retten, dachte der Spähtrupp, der viel zu spät nach uns suchte, dass ich übergelaufen wäre! Entsprechend musste ich mit den Autobots mit… Ich habe meine Strafe im Gefängnis abgesessen und kann seitdem nirgendwo hin! Es war nicht meine Schuld!!“

Er wusste, dass sein Grund nicht ausreichen würde. Jeder Decepticon hatte die Pflicht Lord Megatron bis in den Tod zu dienen. Den Autobots zu helfen war Hochverrat. Die Tatsache, dass er dann auch noch geflohen war und Feigheit zeigte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Schwache Mechs konnten und durften unter der eisernen Faust Megatrons nicht überstehen. So wurden die unwürdigen Bots aussortiert und Platz geschaffen, damit leistungsfähige Krieger neue Soldaten mit starken Frames und starkem Willen in die Welt setzen konnten. Nur so sicherten sich die Decepticons eine glorreiche Zukunft für sich und ihr Imperium.

Kaons Lächeln hatte nicht eine Astrosekunde lang seine Gesichtsplatte verlassen. Leere Optikhöhlen waren ausdruckslos auf ihr Opfer gerichtet. „Weißt du…“, begann der Kommunikationsoffizier. „Das macht keinen Unterschied.“ Der letzte Teil des Satzes war eiskalt und ein starker Kontrast zu seinen warmen Gesichtszügen. Kaon scannte eifrig die Umgebung der Zelle. Das EM-Feld des Gefangenen flimmerte vor Angst und Aufregung.

Die Energiestruktur war so herrlich unregelmäßig, dass sich sein Lächeln nur verbreiterte. Doch so sehr er diesen Anblick genoss, setzte der rote Mech sich in Bewegung. Die Kameras auf der Friedlichen Tyrannei zeigten ihm, dass der erwartete Gunformer auf dem Weg war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er die Kette des Sparkeaters, führte die Kreatur an eine entferntere Wand und band sie fest. Entspannt setzte sich Kaon neben sein Haustier auf einen kleinen Hocker und legte seine Hände in den Schoß. Er wirkte bizarr. Fast wie ein braver Schüler, der darauf wartete, dass der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Doch bevor sich der Gefangene weiter Gedanken machen konnte, zischte die Tür auf und ein weiterer Mech betrat den Raum. Zielstrebig und mit schnellen, ungeduldigen Schritten bewegte sich der Gunformer auf die Gitterstäbe zu, wo er abrupt zum Stehen kam. Sein Körper war auf Spannung, scheinbar sehr aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll, während er sich fachmännisch die Hände rieb.  
Instinktiv versuchte sich Hunting Knife weiter in die Wand hinter sich zu schieben.

Vos war zierlich und sehr schmal, doch sein EM-Feld war der blanke Horror. Es fühlte sich zählflüssig und schmierig an, wie pechschwarzer Teer, der über seine Beschichtung sickerte. Der Wissenschaftler strahlte vor sadistischer Schadenfreude und schickte jedes Mal wenn sein Opfer angewidert reagierte, einen erfreuten Impuls durch sein Feld.

Vos zögerte nicht lange. Sofort öffnete er die Zelle, packte sein Opfer brutal am Arm und versuchte ihn rauszuziehen. Hunting Knife reagierte fast instinktiv und versuchte sich zu wehren. Er war größer und stärker als sein Angreifer. Vielleicht… Nur vielleicht, wenn sich Kaon sich nicht einmischen würde, könnte er den kleinen Gunformer überwältigen. Der Versuch war es wert!

Er holte aus und schlug zu, doch der flinke Wissenschaftler wich ohne Mühe aus, hielt sich in der Bewegung an dem feindlichen Arm fest und trat gezielt gegen das linke Kniegelenk seines Opfers, sodass der untere Schenkel sofort leicht verdrehte und der Mechanismus für die Hydraulik zerbrochen wurde. Mit großen Schmerzen fiel der größere Mech zu Boden und hielt sich mit einem lauten Schrei das Bein. Er hatte keine Zeit sich zu sammeln, denn augenblicklich landete ein Ped mit einem lauten Knall in seinem Gesicht.

Da sich ihr Opfer immer noch nicht ganz von Tarns Schlag auf den Kopf erholt hatte und der Tritt nicht gerade zur Genesung beitrug, nutzte Vos die Zeit schnell zu der Wand mit seinem geliebten Werkzeug zu huschen und das erste Utensil abzupflücken.

Der Gunformer stand nun wieder vor seinem Gefangenen und hielt einen absurd großen Haken in der Hand. „Säh oafff“, presste Vos zwischen seinen Zahnplatten hervor. Hunting Knife verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht und schaute hinauf zu dem Wissenschaftler. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden.  
„Sähe oaff!“, wiederholte er mit mehr Nachdruck und stampfte ungeduldig auf den Boden auf. Doch wieder keine Reaktion von seinem Opfer. Wütend darüber trat er dem größeren Mech erneut ins Gesicht.

Kaon verlagerte seine aufrechte Haltung nach vorne, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte sein Kinn in die Hände. „Er sagte, du sollst aufstehen“, zwitscherte der rote Mech süß und legte lächelnd den Kopf leicht schief.  
Hunting Knife keuchte vor Schmerzen und Energon lief ihm aus der Nase. Scheinbar hatte der letzte Tritt einen seiner Lüfter beschädigt. Mit zittrigen Armen stemmte er seinen Oberkörper hoch und verzog laut zischend das Gesicht, als beim Versuch aufzustehen zwangsläufig sein gebrochenes Bein bewegt wurde. Mit viel Mühe schaffte der Gefangene es sich irgendwie an der kahlen Wand hochzuziehen und stand nun wacklig vor seinem kleinen Peiniger. Erst jetzt realisierte er die neue Waffe, die von einem zarten Servo in die Luft gehalten wurde.

Doch während er sich auf dieses absurde Folterinstrument konzentrierte, holte Vos mit einer schnellen Umdrehung aus und trat mit ganzer Wucht gegen das andere Knie, welches ebenfalls geschickt in die Brüche ging. Der markerschütternde Schrei seines Opfers brachte den Wissenschaftler zum kichern. Sein EM-Feld glühte in perverser Freude, als er dem am Boden liegenden und wimmernden Mech den Haken in die Rückenplatte schlug.

Der Schmerz kam wie ein Kanonenschuss, der sich durch wichtige und empfindliche Verdrahtungen riss. Panisch versuchte der Gefangene das Objekt in seinem Rücken zu packen, aber seine Rüstung war zu sperrig. In seiner Not griff er nach dem Bein seines Angreifers, doch kurz bevor er die fremde Beschichtung berührten konnte, wichen seine Servos instinktiv zurück, als wenn sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Tat kannten. Verzweifelt und voller Schmerz, rollten Hunting Knife heiße Tränen über die Gesichtsplatte, als Vos beschloss seine Beute mit ganzem Körpereinsatz aus der Zelle zu zerren. Das Geräusch von verbiegendem Metall, abwetzenden Lack und reißenden Drähten wurden von den Schmerzensschreien übertönt, was allerdings nichts an der Belustigung des Wissenschaftlers änderte.

In der Mitte des Raums kamen sie zum Stehen und der Gefangene wurde einfach fallengelassen.

Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Die Qualen waren jetzt schon so groß und dabei hatte der Spinner gerade erst angefangen! „B-Bitte… Bitte…!“, plädierte der verletzte Mech jämmerlich. Er wusste, dass dies seine einzige verbleibende Chance war. Ernüchternd registrierte Hunting Knife das amüsierte Lachen von Kaon, welcher sich wieder zurückgelehnte und sein aufgeregtes Haustier streichelte.

„Bitte was?“, wollte der Kommunikationsoffizier wissen. Der Gefangene keuchte und versuchte demütig zu wirken. „Wir sind doch Brüder…“, begann er mit gespielt ehrlichem Tonfall. „Wir müssen uns helfen und uns nicht gegenseitig abschlachten! Zum Wohle von Lord Megatron!“  
Nun kam ein lauter Lacher von Vos. Er hatte zwar nur einzelne Worte verstanden, aber die Bedeutung dieser Sätze war ihm klar. Wie oft hatte er sich das schon anhören müssen? Und doch wurde es nie langweilig!

Der Gunformer ging kichernd zur Wand und löste ein paar schwere Ketten von ihren Halterungen, welche nun von der Decke auf seinen Gefangenen stürzten. Das Ende befestigte er wieder an seinem Ursprungsort. Ohne zu zögern kehre Vos zurück, nahm die Eisenfesseln und band sie sorgfältig an dem Griff des Hakens fest. Nun legte er eine Schlaufe um Hunting Knifes Hals, die aus starkem Draht zu sein schien. Motiviert schritt Vos wieder auf die Halterungen an der Wand zu und packte erneut die Ketten, die er wenige Klicks vorher herunterließ. Es benötigte wieder seinen vollen Körpereinsatz um die Fesseln mit dem schweren Frame daran hochzuziehen. Der kleine Mech stemmte sich mit den Peds an die Wand und zog mit aller Kraft.

Der Ex’Con schrie mit jedem Ruck der sich durch seine Rückenschaltungen fraß. Er versuchte sich irgendwie zu lösen, doch mit jeder Bewegung bohrte sich der Haken weiter in ihn hinein.

Schlussendlich hing der verletzte Mech gerade soweit in der Luft, dass seine Pedspitzen den Boden nicht mehr berühren konnten. Nun dämmerte ihm auch was die Schlinge um seinen Hals sollte. Sie war an der Kette befestigt, mit der er soeben angehoben wurde. Das dünne Metall saß straff um seine empfindlichen Halsverkabelungen und drückte ihm jetzt schon unangenehm ein paar Leitungen zusammen. Sollte er sich losreißen oder daran denken sich selber von dem Haken abzuziehen, würde er dank seiner gebrochenen Kniegelenke und seinem schweren Gewicht zu Boden fallen. Die dünne Schlinge würde sich zuziehen und ihn erwürgen oder gar köpfen.  
Es war offiziell: Es gab kein Entkommen mehr…

Kaon beobachtete die Szenerie aufgeregt und sein Funke pulsierte in seiner Brust. All die Schmerzensschreie waren fast so schön wie die poetischen Lieder Tarns. Er konnte hören wie das Metall der fremden Rückenbeschichtung zu bersten drohte. Das Ächzen der Spule, an der die klappernden Ketten befestigt waren. Das Schlurzen und Wimmern eines Verräters, der nun seine gerechte Strafe bekommen würde…

Seine Scans zeigten ihm das Schauspiel besser als es die Kameras je könnten. Hunting Knifes EM-Feld reagierte mit Schockimpulsen. Die angenehme grünliche Farbe die es zuvor abstrahlte war nun eingetaucht in einem dunklen Rot aus Schmerzen, Qualen und Frustration. Doch der blinde Mech kannte seinen geschätzten Kameraden und wusste, dass er eine noch schönere Farbe produzieren könnte und auch würde. Vos‘ EM-Feld hingegen war eine wechselnde Mischung zwischen tiefem Schwarz und dreckigem Violett. Es leckte gierig und aufgeregt gegen die Felder der anderen Bots in diesem Raum und schickte ein erneutes Kichern durch Kaons Frame.

Der Wissenschaftler war voll in seinem Element und viel zu abgelenkt um seinem Mitstreiter irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er stand nachdenklich vor seinem Opfer und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu entscheiden. Es gab so unsagbar viele Möglichkeiten und seine Spielzeuge gingen für diese Vielfalt einfach zu schnell kaputt.

Vos ging zur Seite und griff eine einfache Brechstange. Noch war sein Opfer im Stande eine grobe Behandlung auszuhalten und das würde er ausnutzen.  
Demonstrativ schlug der kleinere Mech das Werkzeug in seinen Servo. Seine Optiken leuchteten in einem so intensiven Rot, dass Hunting Knife das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihm den Prozessor durchbohren. Doch während er ängstlich darauf wartete zu Tode gestarrt zu werden, holte der ‘Con aus und haute mit etwas Nachdruck auf die kaputten Beine seines Gegenübers. Sofort begann dieser erneut zu schreien und zu zappeln, nur um zu merken, dass seine Bewegungen den Haken weiter voran trieben.

Vos verlor keine Zeit und rammte die Brechstange in das Schultergelenk seines Opfers, um dieses mit einem kräftigen Ruck auszuhebeln und es an der Transformationsnaht auseinanderzubrechen. Der Arm fiel hinunter, wurde aber noch von diversen Leitungen gehalten, sodass er wie ein Pendel in der Luft hin und her schwenkte.

Hunting Knife stand der Mund offen, um einen stummen Schrei von sich zugeben. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass seine Lüfter für einen Moment aufgehört hatten zu arbeiten. Er konnte das Ziehen an wichtigen Leitungen spüren und wie sein Arm wortwörtlich an seinen Nervenenden hing. Doch der Wissenschaftler war noch lange nicht fertig… Er griff nach einer scharfen Zange und nahm den halb abgetrennten Arm in seinen Servo. Fast liebevoll spielte Vos mit den fremden Fingern und zupfte verspielt an den freilegenden Kabeln. Ohne Kompromisse begann er nach und nach die schlaffen Finger mit der Zange abzuschneiden. Jedes abgetrennte Glied fiel hinunter und machte ein kleines Knallgeräusch auf dem Boden.

Der gefesselte Ex’Con weinte bitterlich. Er versuchte seinen kaputten Arm von der Schmerzensquellen wegzubewegen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Unfähig sich zu wehren, musste er die Folter über sich ergehen lassen.

Kaon hingegen war absolut angetan. Die Geräusche, die Kamerabilder, die flackernden EM-Felder und der Geruch von Energon, der sich langsam aber sicher in der Luft breit machte. Am liebsten würde er Vos helfen…

Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete der Kommunikationsoffizier wie die zarten Servos seines Kameraden über die fremde Beschichtung glitten, nur um unsagbaren Schaden zu hinterlassen. Kaon schauderte und zog seine Mundwinkel noch weiter auseinander. Er gönnte dem alten Gunformer seinen Spaß, doch er wäre kein Mitglied der Decepticon Justiz Division, wenn er hier sitzenbleiben würde, ohne sich seinen gerechten Anteil zu nehmen. Der rote Mech lachte leise und begann die Turbine auf seiner Brust mit zwei Fingern zu umkreisen. Die Show war so fantastisch, dass sie einfach dazu einlud genossen zu werden.

Vos war währenddessen mit einem neuen Werkzeug beschäftigt: Ein großes Energonmesser, welches sich gefährlich über Hunting Knifes Beschichtung bewegte. Hauch dünne Schnitte zogen sich stechend durch das Metall, doch diese Behandlung war nur eine Einstimmung. Sogleich stach der kleinere Mech die Waffe in die rechte Brust seines Opfers, um sie bis zur Hüfte runter zu reißen. Der Schrei hallte durch das ganze Schiff und verlor sich dann in statischen Geräuschen. Vos zog das Messer aus seinem Spielzeug und schnurrte zufrieden, während seine Finger über die frische Wunde strichen. Das farbige Energon klebte an seinen weißen Servos und er genoss es sichtlich.

Mit neu gewonnener Motivation ließ der Wissenschaftler das Messer fallen und beugte sich runter, um wiederholt die Brechstange zu ergreifen. In einer flüssigen Bewegung holte Vos aus und rammte das schwere Werkzeug in die neu entstandene Naht. Er starte damit die Stange zu schieben und zu zerren. Mit mehreren Versuchen begann der Gunformer den Torso seines Gefangenen aufzuhebeln. In jeden Ruck setzte er all seine Kraft und nach und nach verbog sich das Metall, bis einige Tranformationsnähte aufplatzten und ihm das Öffnen erleichterten.

Nun hatte Vos einen guten Blick auf das Innenleben seines Gegenübers, welcher nur schmerzlich röchelte und nach Luft schnappte. Eine große Fitze Energon hatte sich unter ihm gebildet und rann eifrig aus seinem Körper heraus.

Der Gunformer betrachtete sein Werk fasziniert, wurde dann aber von einem Geräusch abgelenkt. Ein Keuchen, das so gar nicht zu der Situation seines Opfers passte, aber nicht weniger angenehm war. Seine Blicke fielen zur Seite. Kaon war eifrig dabei synchron zu den letzten Ereignissen seine Chassis zu verfolgen. Schwarze Finger glitten über roten Lack und verloren sich in seinen empfindlichen Hüftgelenken, während die andere Hand eifrig die geschlossene Interfaceabdeckung rieb.

Vos gluckste und zog Kaons Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Das düstere EM-Feld des Wissenschaftlers flackerte mit einer neuen Intensität. Es zeigte unstillbaren Hunger.

Der Kommunikationsoffizier grinste gefährlich und stand auf. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf seinen Kameraden zu, welcher noch immer die vor Energon tropfende Brechstange in den Servos hielt. Dieser wandte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu und schlug erneut mit sadistischer Freude gegen Hunting Knifes zerschmetterte Kniegelenke, was ihm ein statisches Zischen einbrachte.  
Kaon hatte sich derweil hinter den Gunformer geschlichen und begann unverblümt dessen Körper zu erkunden. Neugierig streichelte er dem kleineren Mech über den Bauch und über einen seiner schlanken Oberschenkel, während er schnurrend sein Gesicht in Vos‘ Halsbeuge drückte. Fast liebevoll begann der blinde Bot die empfindliche Halsverkabelung zu küssen und an ihr zu schnuppern. Der zierliche Wissenschaftler roch so verführerisch nach Tod…

Hunting Knife beobachtete die beiden D.J.D.-Mitglieder und konnte deutlich die lustvollen Geräusche hören. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch mehr als ein gequältes Röcheln kam ihm nicht über die zitternden Lippen. Kaon kicherte und ließ seine Hände weiter über den schmalen Frame wandern. „Vos ist wirklich gut in seinem Job, findest du nicht auch?“, fragte der blinde Mech und lächelte den Gefangenen an. Ein Fremder Servo rutschte hinunter und strich über die verdeckte Interfaceausstattung des Wissenschaftlers. Amüsiert verfolgten schwarze Finger die intimen Nähte und spielten mit dem Schmiermittel, das aus ihnen heraustrat. „Er genießt seine Spielzeit mit dir. Tarn wird sich freuen, dass sein großzügiges Geschenk so geschätzt wurde.“

Kaons Spulen fingen an Funken zu schlagen. Jedes Mal wenn er sich an seinen Kameraden drückte und leise keuchte. Vos hingegen fühlte sich durch diese Reaktionen erneut künstlerisch inspiriert. Fast geistesabwesend drückte sich der Gunformer in die aufdringlichen Berührungen, während er nach vorne griff und nach und nach Schaltungen, abgebrochenes Metall und Kabel aus seinem geöffneten Gefangenen riss. Er wusste ganz genau was er zerstören durfte und was nicht, sodass sein Spielzeug lange etwas von ihrer Sitzung hatte und nicht vorher schon das Zeitliche segnete.

Ein leiser Klick erfüllte den Raum und alle anwesenden kannten das Geräusch gut. Kleine Tropfen fielen auf den Boden und vermischten sich mit Energon. Sofort begannen schwarze Finger über Vos‘ nun ausgesetztes Ventil zu streicheln. Kaon fing das angeekelte EM-Feld ihres Opfers und verzog sein Lächeln in ein triumphales Grinsen. „Du wärst überrascht wie nass du ihn gemacht hast.“ Demonstrativ erhob der blinde Mech seine Hand und öffnete seine Finger. Sie waren voller Schmiermittel, das sich nur widerwillig auseinanderziehen ließ. Genüsslich führte er diese Köstlichkeit zu seinem Mund und leckte schnurrend darüber.

Der Gunformer schauderte angenehm bei diesem Anblick. Er hörte für einen Moment auf seinen Gefangenen zu zerpflücken und strich mit seinem Servo durch das glänzende Energon, welches über die fremde Beschichtung sickerte. Fast schon vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und drückte seine Finger an Kaons Mund, der sie sofort gierig verschlang.

Nun war der Wissenschaftler sichtlich von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe abgelenkt und drehte sich zu seinem Kameraden um. Dieser verschwendete keine Zeit und griff sofort wieder nach unten, um das wartende Ventil zu massieren. Eifrige Finger umrundeten die empfindliche Felge und stellten belustigt fest, dass diese schon wieder verbogen war. Tarn erwartete vollen Körpereinsatz von jedem seiner Soldaten. Auch von dem kleinsten der Einheit.  
Vos begann sich zu revanchieren und verfolgte die Transformationsnähte seines Kollegen. Sensible Verdrahtungen wurden gereizt, an ihnen gezogen und entschuldigend gestreichelt. Beide keuchten als ihre Kerntemperaturen stiegen und die Berührungen gröber wurden.

Ohne weiter zu zögern glitten zwei schwarze Finger in das Ventil des Wissenschaftlers, was ihn aufhissen ließ. Fast automatisch verbreiterte er seine Oberschenkel, damit Kaon mehr Platz hatte zu hantieren. Diese Chance wurde natürlich schlagartig genutzt und ein dritter Finger folgte seinen Brüdern. Fast hektisch wurden sie in und aus dem gut geschmierten Ventil gepumpt. Vos stöhnte heiser bei jedem Schub und lehnte sich gegen den größeren Frame vor ihm. Ungeduldig auf mehr packte der Wissenschaftler den Schritt seines Kameraden und klopfte knurrend gegen dessen Spikeabdeckung. Diese schob sich zurück und entfesselte das Objekt seiner Begierde. Ein anständiger Spike würde sich jetzt so viel besser in ihm anfühlen als ein paar Finger…

Hunting Knife musste hilflos mit ansehen wie seine gestörten Peiniger vor ihm eine Peepshow abzogen. Angewidert versuchte er sich irgendwie wegzudrehen, doch das bereitete zu große Schmerzen. Verzweifelt begann sein Vocalizer wie von selbst Laute zu bilden, die keinen wirklichen Sinn ergaben. Die Schmerzen an und in seinem Torso waren unerträglich. Als würde der aufgeregte Sparkeater selber vor ihm stehen und sich durch dünne Beschichtungen reißen.

Vos hob seinen Kopf und schaute gereizt zu seinem Gefangenen. Die sterbenden Geräusche lenkten den Gunformer massiv von seiner neuen Beschäftigung ab und das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Als sich dann ihre Blicke trafen, schnaubte Vos und schlug mit der Brechstange in das Gesicht seines Störfaktors. Ein lauter Knall erfüllte den Raum und das Brechen einer Optik, die nun wie Scherben aus dem mit Energon überzogenem Gesicht bröckelte. Dieser Anblick brachte Vos zum stocken und er ließ das Werkzeug fallen. Zierliche Servos schlossen sich um Kaons Gesicht. Der Wissenschaftler strich mit seinen Daumen um die leeren Optikhöhlen des blinden Mechs und runzelte die Stirn.

Kaon hatte es in dieser Situation gut, dachte Vos. Weil ihm ein Sinn fehlte, konnte er all dies viel intensiver wahrnehmen. Doch er wusste wie man Chancengleichheit herstellen konnte. „Häb mik grooo.“, begann er entschlossen und der rote Bot verzog kurz das Gesicht. Scheinbar selber am grübeln was der kleinere von ihm wollte. Doch dann verstand er.  
Sein Opfer hing zu weit oben und Vos kam nicht gut genug an ihn ran. Der blinde Mech drehte seinen Kameraden, packte ihn von hinten und hob ihn hoch.

Neue Angst machte sich in Hunting Knife breit. Was um alles auf Cybertron kam jetzt? Wollten die ihn ernsthaft in ihr gestörtes Liebespiel mit einbeziehen??  
Unbewusst versuchte der Gefangene zurückzuweichen, doch es war zwecklos. Der Gunformer war nun mit ihm auf Augenhöhe und die bösartigen Optiken seines Foltermeisters brannten wie Lötkolben in seinem Prozessor. Schockiert zuckte die einzelne Optik. Vos griff nach seinem Gesicht und nahm die komplette Gesichtsplatte ab. Hunting Knife sah seinen Gegenüber an und war sich sicher, dass er soeben das Gesicht des Todes gesehen hatte, welches sich hinter der Fassade eines Psychopathen versteckt hielt.

Die schlanken Finger drehten die Platte um und offenbarten den Rest dieser grausigen Metapher. Stacheln, Bohrer und Widerhaken ragten vor ihm auf. Doch bevor sich der Gefangene weiter mit seinen Gedanken befassen konnte, rammte Vos ihm die Platte ins Gesicht, welche sich durch die Bohrer weiter in seinen Kopf drehte und festzurrte.  
Hunting Knife versuchte zu brüllen, doch dieses bizarre Folterinstrument hielt sein Gesicht schmerzvoll und unerbittlich fest. Lediglich statisches Zischen und wimmern entkam seiner Chassis.

Kaon ließ seinen Kameraden wieder runter und gluckste. Er verstand nun wieso Vos vorher seine Optikhöhlen musterte und fuhr spielerisch mit der Nasenspitze über das leere Gesicht des Gunformers. Nun mussten sie beide auf die Kraft des traditionellen Sehens verzichten. Mehr oder weniger, denn der rote Mech hatte immer noch die Kameras der Friedlichen Tyrannei. Vielleicht hatte Vos diesen Punkt im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen… Doch im Grunde war es egal. Sein Spike pochte unangenehm und der Geruch von Schmiermittel füllte den Raum. Sie waren nun eine ganze Weile hier unten und bald würde Tarn kommen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es wäre besser wenn sie bis dahin fertig wären. Als befehlshabender Offizier hatte der Panzer dummerweise das Vorrecht auf alle seine Soldaten. Doch Kaon würde sich seine Beute nicht mehr so einfach wegnehmen lassen. Nicht nachdem er selber so angefacht wurde.

Der rote Mech hob Vos‘ Bein hoch und versuchte ihm mit dem anderen Servo etwas Halt zu geben. Sofort packte der Wissenschaftler die elektrischen Spulen seines Kollegen und genoss jede Ladung die sie von sich gaben. Kaon ging leicht in die Knie. Er schlüpfte mit einer schnellen Bewegung in das nasse Ventil und hielt sich nicht zurück sich immer und immer wieder in dieser verlockenden Hitze zu versenken.

Vos stöhnte und versuchte die fordernden Bewegungen mit seinen eigenen zu fangen. Die lustvollen Geräusche und das Aufeinanderschlagen von Metall übertönten mit Leichtigkeit das erstickte Würgen ihres Opfers. Hunting Knife war nur noch eine Kulisse. Ein stummer Zeuge von einem heißen Frag zwischen zwei Mitgliedern der legendären Decepticon Justiz Division.  
Kaon erhöhte das Tempo, aber es schien nicht zu reichen. Er packte Vos‘ anderes Bein und hob es ebenfalls hoch. Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Bodenverlust schlang der Wissenschaftler seine dünnen Schenkel um rote Hüften. Nun konnte der Kommunikationsoffizier in herrliche Tiefen vordringen und sich bis zum Anschlag in dem tropfenden Port begraben. Er keuchte bei dem Gedanken. Er kannte Tarns Spike und er ist auch schon Zeuge von Anbindungen aller Art auf diesem Schiff gewesen. Ihr Anführer war zwar größer und dicker als der blinde Mech, aber genau deswegen schaffte er es nicht voll in dieser exquisiten Enge einzutauchen. Er konnte die vorderen sensorischen Knoten des Wissenschaftlers gut stimulieren, aber Kaon war der einzige in der Mannschaft, der die richtige Größe hatte um die hinteren Cluster erreichen zu können und dabei die weiche Felge zu verschonen.

Immer wieder änderte der rote Mech den Winkel, auf der Suche nach einem ganz besonders süßen Punkt. Als er ihn endlich traf schrie Vos auf und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Das war es! Kaons schlug wieder und wieder in diesem Winkel in seinen Kameraden und erntete sensationelle Reaktionen. Die schmalen Beine zogen sich fester an ihn ran und er wusste, dass der alte Gunformer bald überladen würde. Die ständigen Zuckungen und starken Bewegungen machten es schwierig Vos zu halten und sich gleichzeitig auf ihr Tempo zu konzentrieren. Um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten machte der Kommunikationsoffizier einen Schritt nach hinten, wobei er ausversehen auf die mit Energon überzogene Brechstange trat.

Sofort rollte sie unter seinem Ped weg, ließ ihn nach hinten fallen und seinen kleineren Partner mit sich reißen. Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören.

Normalerweise hätte Hunting Knife darüber gelacht, aber die Bohrer in seinem Gesicht marterten ihn. Die Gesichtsplatte konnte nicht weiter an seinen Kopf ran gezogen werden, darum drehten die Bohrer durch und frästen unerbittlich in den Vertiefungen, die sie selber gegraben hatten.  
Er konnte nicht mehr… Er wollte nicht mehr… Es sollte aufhören!

Die beiden ‘Cons hingegen hatten sich von dem kleinen Schrecken erholt und haben ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel. Sie waren beide so nah…

Vos ritt auf roten Hüpften und ließ keinen Spielraum für Kompromisse. Immer wieder wollte Kaon sich an den schmalen Hüften festhalten und bei den Schüben helfen, doch seine Servos wurden mit einem Knurren weggeschlagen. Stattdessen wanderten schwarze Finger über die zerkratzte Beschichtung des Gunformers und kamen auf dessen Chassis zum Ruhen. Er konnte den schnell schlagenden Funken unter der Rüstung fühlen. Ihre EM-Felder waren nun regelrecht verschmolzen und immer stärker werdende elektrische Ladungen schossen durch sie durch. Die Spulen auf Kaons Schultern knisterten und blitzten aufgeregt.

Hunting Knife hob schmerzhaft seinen noch funktionierenden Arm und packte zittrig die Kette über ihm. Immer wieder versuchte er sich mit aller Kraft hochzuziehen und sich von dem Haken in seinem Rücken zu befreien. Die Schmerzen fraßen ihn regelrecht auf.

Vos‘ Bewegungen wurden immer unregelmäßiger und hektischer. Voll auf seinen bevorstehenden Höhepunkt konzentriert, kralle er sich an der Turbine auf Kaons Brust fest. Nun war es ihm auch egal, dass der rote Mech seine Chance nutzte und die schmale Hüfte des Wissenschaftlers packte.

Angespannt bewegten sie sich gegeneinander bis die Wahrnehmung des Gunformers weiß wurde. Er Überlud mit einem Schrei. Sein Ventil zuckte spastisch und drückte Kaon mit aller Kraft zusammen. In der Sekunde in der Vos die Energie seines Höhepunktes durch den Kommunikationsoffzier schickte, reichte es aus um ihn ebenfalls mit Gewalt über den Rand zu katapultieren. Er zuckte mit den Hüften und füllte das enge Ventil seines Partners, während gefährliche elektrische Ladungen seines Körpers dafür sorgen, dass sie möglichst lange ihre Überladungen reiten konnten.

Als die beiden Mechs endlich wieder erschlafften und ihre Lüfter auf Hochtouren arbeiteten um sie irgendwie abzukühlen, knallte es plötzlich neben ihnen und irgendetwas rollte gegen sie. Es dauerte etwas um mit ihren benebelten Prozessoren zu erraten was geschehen war.

Hunting Knife hatte es geschafft sich von dem Haken und all seinen Qualen zu lösen. Er ließ sich fallen, fiel zu Boden und trennte sich dabei den Kopf ab, der nun gegen Vos‘ angewinkeltes Bein lehnte.

Zufrieden griff der Wissenschaftler nach dem rundlichen Objekt und taste es ab. Ohne weitere Probleme riss der Gunformer seine Gesichtsplatte von ihrem eigensinnigen Ort und setzte sie sich wieder auf. Das fremde Energon ihres Opfers lief hinter der Maske entlang und zwischen den Nähten heraus, sodass es ihm vom Kinn tropfte. Da Vos nun wieder sehen konnte blickte er sich um. Zuerst auf den noch wankenden Haken in der Luft, dann zu dem verstümmelten Körper seines kaputten Spielzeuges und dann zu Kaon, der mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Oberschenkel seines Kameraden streichelte. Sie waren immer noch tief miteinander verbunden und ihre gemeinsamen Flüssigkeiten liefen langsam über rote Hüften. Doch den blinden Mech störte es nicht. Er genoss die angenehmen Nachbeben und sonnte sich in dem satten und zufriedenen EM-Feld seines Partners, welches gleichmäßig über ihm summte.

Es gab keinen Verräter, der der D.J.D. entkommen konnte. Sie alle würden für ihren Verrat an Lord Megatron bezahlen. Kaon durchforstete seine Datenbank bereits nach dem nächsten Namen auf der Liste und kicherte erfreut. Es würde ein riesen Spaß werden!

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/


End file.
